kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep
by nazzy and jerkez
Summary: Sometimes, you have to let the things you love most go. —ReyLuna.


…

…

**REY X LUNAMARIA ONESHOT.**

…

…

It's quiet, he observed. _Too_ quiet. This silence was new to him, yet refreshing. None were shouting, none were arguing; nothing.

Something were still amiss though; her voice.

Her voice was something that kept him here, in ZAFT. If she wouldn't be there, he had simply no reason to be there as well.

And there was something else; her smile. Yes, she smiled _all the time_, but when her smile reached him, he couldn't move.

He could barely breathe.

Her smile was dazzling, reminding him of the sun, as her eyes were bright as any star that was placed on the sky above him. Her hair had a special colour; pink, but still refraction of purple. It wasn't like Lacus bright, pink hair, or her sisters, who had a pink hair, resembling the colour red.

And her body—

He shook his head. _No_. He shouldn't think about her. Well, not in _that _way. Still, her name appeared in his mind, day and night.

He had no fucking explanation why.

…

…

…

Maybe because she wasn't like the other girls he met; the beautiful POP singer Lacus Clyne, the tomboyish representative of ORB, Cagalli, or the timid, yet sweet, sister of Lunamaria; Meyrin Hawke.

No. She wasn't like that. Lunamaria Hawke was more, energetic, and… and…

_Cute._

He grunted. Why did he still think about her?

Like, she had a miniskirt. A MINISKIRT. Who would possible walk around on its job in a _miniskirt_?

(Well, Lunamaria apparently did, but that's not the point)

He ran his hand though his long, silky hair as he inhaled slowly.

And exhaled.

Inhaled.

Exhaled.

DEEP inhale.

Exhale.

That should do it.

He walked from the bed room, as he went for the shower. It felt like he hadn't took a shower for years, but ironically, it had only been a day. And a half.

As he stripped his clothes quickly, he stepped into the shower, feeling the water run on his skin, touching the ground seconds later.

This was what he needed. A shower, where none could interrupt him. Where he could think in perfect peace (and would definitely not think of a certain pink haired girl)

That plan was technically a good plan, until someone had to interrupt with its voice screaming.

And _someone_ just had to be the girl he needed to stop thinking of.

…

…

"Shinn, I don't care if we will miss the bus, I need to fix my make-up. And, _no_, I didn't take your trousers; look in your bag—again. Yes… Shinn, I _really_ need to hang up. Yes—WHAT?"

Lunamaria rolled her eyes, as she felt her face turning into a very deep colour of red. "JUST BECAUSE I AM ANGRY FOR THE MOMENT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE MY PERIOD RIGHT NOW! Y-You BASTARD!"

She quickly pressed the "off" button, as she silently shrieked. Shinn Asuka; remember to kill him when you meet him again.

Her thoughts about Shinn were interrupted when she heard something; sounded like water. _I didn't leave the tap on; _she scratched her cheek, as she went into the direction of the sound.

_It's getting higher… _She stopped when she was outside the bathroom, as the sound suddenly stopped.

She blinked, as she opened the door, only to be greeted by her friend Rey, who had his eyebrow raised, as Lunamaria gaped.

He only had a towel on his body.

…

…

"What…the hell?"

…

…

"KYA!"

…

…

"L—Lunamaria…what are you…!"

Lunamaria could not leave. Well, she wanted to be but her legs did not move. She just stood there and glared at Rey. Or well, his body.

_What a torso_… She drooled. Mentally.

Lunamaria understood that he had recently stepped out the shower, and his wet hair was making Lunamaria dizzy. He looked like a god in that hair, damn it.

"Rey…I'm sorry, I heard the water, and thought that—oh my god, the towel is falling! Cover yourself—Rey!"

…

…

…

"…"

"That was…"

"Embarrassing…"

"Yeah."

…

…

…

Soon, they were in the couch, Rey fully dressed and Lunamaria very quiet.

"So…What about you and Shinn…?"

"What about it?"

"You were fighting. Over the phone."

"Oh." Lunamaria recalled the incident earlier. "Right." She glanced towards Rey, his hair dripping wet, who was staring at her.

"…Well?"

"Oh, you know. Shinn, always annoying."

"Hn." Rey smirked. "Can agree on that."

Lunamaria smiled. Seemed like Rey was relaxing, which was good. He was always uptight and ignored her for the most.

"Lunamaria."

"For the last time, call me Luna—"

"Lunamaria, listen."

It was something in his voice that made Lunamaria melt. The way he said her name…it was beyond ecstasy.

"W—what is it, Rey…?"

Suddenly, Rey were in front of her, having a serious expression. "You…"

Lunamaria gulped, as she bit her lip.

"You…confuse me."

"What?"

Lunamaria blinked as she stared at Rey's cheeks. They were tainted with red.

"You just…confuse me, a lot. When you're here, you just…annoy me. When you're not here, I feel alone…Why—"

"Rey…"

"Sorry…I'm just saying things…I always do when I'm with you…It's a problem."

"It's okay, since I don't understand a thing of what you are saying."

He smiled, as Lunamaria scratched her cheek.

"But…Rey…you make me…relax." Rey looked up, seeing Lunamaria blushing. "I mean…your presence is…refreshing…and comfortable."

"Lunamaria—"

"Luna."

"Whatever."

"Just say it. Luna."

"I don't say nicknames."

"From now on, you will."

"No."

"Rey—"

"Luna. I like you."

"—please…W—what?"

He stared into her eyes, grabbing her wrist. "I'm serious. I like you. Although I've never felt this way before, I'm pretty sure it's love."

Lunamaria just gaped. And blushed. _Had he just said that he liked me?_

_I envy his bluntness_…

"R—Rey, you know what you are saying…It's just so…so…" Lunamaria blushed even deeper. "…Out of character…"

Rey smirked. "Maybe."

"But…" Lunamaria smiled slightly. "I like that side of you."

Rey grinned. "Will you go out with me?"

"W—what?! Rey, I have a _boyfriend_. I…I mean, we can't—"

"He will not find out."

"Rey!"

"What?"

"You just told me that I should cheat on Shinn with you!"

"…So?"

"_So_? I can't cheat on him! I love him—"

"Do you?"

Lunamaria opened her mouth, but said nothing. She knew what he meant. The name appeared inside her mind all the time.

_Stellar_.

"I asked, Lunamaria, if you love him."

"I…of course…I do."

"You're hesitating."

"Rey. I do love him."

"Really now?"

She hesitated. Did she? Yes, Shinn had always been there for her, but was it love she felt for him? Around him, she never blushed.

Around Rey, she blushed all the time.

"Rey…I love him."

Wrong answer, she thought silently. I do not love him.

"I know he love me too."

He loves Stellar.

"I won't leave him."

I would leave him for you anytime.

…

…

"Lunamaria…"

Lunamaria avoided his gaze. "I said, call me Luna."

Before she could blink, Rey were in front of her, his breath tickling her face. "Luna, can I ask you something?"

"Rather not." Lunamaria managed to whisper out. Rey smirked, as he caressed her hair with his left hand, letting the hair get tangled up between his fingers.

"Well then, I ask anyway."

Lunamaria could not breathe. Somehow, Rey managed to make her mute. She could just blink and blush as Rey approached.

"Lunamaria—Luna…"

His breath lingered on her lips.

"Can I kiss you?"

…

…

Lunamaria's eyes widened. She had not prepared for that question.

"Can I…?"

Lunamaria closed her eyes, as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. "…yes."

Slowly, he took her head between his cold hands. He tilted his head, as he closed his eyes slowly.

_This will forever be our moment_.

Like teasing her, he barely touched her lips with his own. The touch burned, as Lunamaria moved closer.

"Rey…"

…

…

He did not reply, as he laid his lips on hers. An innocent kiss, full of passion and love underneath.

Lunamaria blushed as she realized that she did want this. When Shinn kissed her, it was a simple kiss. He could not kiss at all for that matter of fact. Ok, maybe a little, but compared to this…

…Lunamaria wondered why the _hell_ she hadn't noticed Rey's handsomeness before.

His lips stroked hers softly, like an angels touch. She wondered if he had kissed anyone before. If so, who?

Her head was full of questions. Questions that could be answered, but would never leave her lips.

Before she could realize it, they were on the couch. She was underneath him, as Rey continued to kiss her, teasing her with the soft kisses.

"…R—ey…stop teasing…"

She felt him smirk against her lips. Suddenly, he bit her lip. Surprised, she gasped, only to feel his tongue enter her mouth.

…

…

And it all went downside from there.

…

…

…

The next day, her mind was dizzy. Had she been drinking? She sat up, and noticed the walls. Blue.

With fear she realized _her walls are certainly _not_ blue_, if she hadn't imagined her walls in her room had been pink for like, _two_ years.

She looked down, and realized that, _damn_—

—she was naked.

…

…

"I always sleep with my underwear…" Lunamaria said silently. "So, what the hell…"

Suddenly, she heard a snore.

"EEP!"

Lunamaria covered herself with the quilt, not letting her body show. Yet, the snoring continued. Lunamaria peered towards the other side of the bed, and noticed, with fear, _blonde locks_.

Lunamaria moved closer, as the figure rolled over to the other side, facing her, while asleep.

The first thing she noticed were the _very_ sexy torso, the second thing was the face.

…

…

"KYAAAA!"

Lunamaria fell off the bed, cause _damn_—

…

…

—she had just slept with _Rey Za Burrel_.

…

…

_Shinn's gonna kill me for this, that's for sure…_

Lunamaria sat up straight, as she saw Rey's sleeping face. "He looks so…peaceful."

Without knowing it, Lunamaria had climbed up in the bed, and was reaching for his face. Her fingers touched his face softly, lingering.

_He looks like an angel…_

She sighed quietly, as she closed her eyes. It was then she felt someone grabbing her hand.

"Enjoying yourself, Lunamaria?"

…

…

"R—Rey…!"

"…yes?"

"Are we…in your room?"

"Yes."

"…Damn…"

Rey smiled at her, sitting up straight. The quilt fell off his body, showing his torso. At this, Lunamaria blushed a very dark shade of red.

"Shinn is going to kill us, isn't he?"

Lunamaria covered her face with her hands, blushing deeper. She did not want to hear his reply. "I mean, hell, I just _slept _with his best friend!"

"Lunamaria. He won't find out."

"What if he will? He's going to strangle us…"

Rey smirked, imagine the scene. "I'd like to see him try."

"Rey, be serious. This is no time for joking. What if someone hears us—oh my god, is someone onboard?"

"No, everyone slept at Athrun's place. I heard it's pretty big."

Lunamaria released a heavily sigh. "Thank god for that."

…

…

The next second, Rey had Lunamaria in his arms, comforting her. "Lunamaria…leave him."

Lunamaria blinked, as she gaped. "W—what? No, I can't…"

"I can give you so much more."

"I can't leave him, Rey. Shinn needs me—"

"I need you."

Lunamaria blushed. Deep inside her, this felt right. She did not want to leave his side. Waking up, having him next to her, she could easily see it…but it was nothing but an imagination, a _dream_ she longed for. She had Shinn, and there was no way she could leave him.

"Rey…listen to me."

Rey looked her in the eye, still having her in his arms.

"I think that, we will have to continue to be friends, from now on. As nothing happened."

"Lunamaria—"

"Listen. If I could, I would choose you. But now, I must choose Shinn. But that doesn't change the fact that I…"

"…?"

"…That I…love you."

Rey smiled. "I love you, Lunamaria. Don't forget that."

"Never."

…

…

…

There were times when people make the wrong decision. Sometimes, they will never find out if they did the right or not.

Lunamaria thought she had done the right thing, but why did her heart ache every time she passed Rey, ignoring him?

Soon, they did not talk.

A right decision, she said silently. For her, she thought. For Shinn, she thought. Reality is sometimes cruel; you pass and miss the things that matters the most to you.

Lunamaria realized that the day she were on the funeral for Rey. If only she had chosen him, if only she could have said that _she loved him_ so many times more than the first time.

Still, she and Shinn were still a couple. Happy, he thought. Nothing could make them break apart.

Destined together.

Rey lingered on her mind all the time. She missed him. But for his sake, she would live. She touched his tombstone, as she saw Shinn hundred metres away, visiting another grave. The flowers she had brought with her were now on his tombstone.

It was red roses and white lily's.

…

…

_The same colour as our ZAKU's… Rey grinned slightly, as he gave them to her._

_Thank you, Don Juan. Lunamaria rolled her eyes as she smiled. Want to come in?_

_I'm afraid I have to decline; I'm on my way to a mission. Rey kissed her cheek, as Lunamaria pouted._

_OK then, I put them in this vase then._

_See you later. Rey waved goodbye, as Lunamaria closed the door. She inhaled the fragrance of roses and lily's together. _

Wonderful.

_When__ she put the vase on the table, she noticed the letter that was pulled into the flowers. Lunamaria folded it up, reading it slowly._

…

…

_Lunamaria_,

I have always thought of you as a rose. You want to pick one because it's so beautiful, but you're afraid of the thorns, so you end up just staring at it; admiring it.

I know it sounds weird, but that's the way I have always looked at you.

I love you,

_Rey._

…

…

Lunamaria smiled at the tombstone, letting the letter fall along the flowers.

"You're in my heart, now and forever, Rey…"

And with that said, she left the tombstone, and went for Shinn who was waiting in the car, smiling at her.

…

…

_Sometimes, you have to let the things you love most go._

…

…

…

…

fin.

…

…

* * *

Longest fanfiction ever. Quite proud. LOVE LIVE REYLUNA.


End file.
